Mario and Luigi: spiral of time!
by luigimr.l
Summary: The brothers take a trip to the beach... before they know it thunder clouds are gathering. A secret storm is brewing and a spectacle is about to happen. Will the brothers get to the bottom of this one?
1. Chapter 1

The sun beams glimmered on the path before Mario and Luigi. It was a summers day and the sun was never once hidden by a small cloud. Once in a while, if they were lucky, Mario and Luigi would catch a short breeze in their face. Even the slightest breeze made them both smile.

"ugh, Mario, its way to warm. I feel like I'm gonna melt!" Luigi said to his brother as he wiped the beads of sweat that tickled his forehead off with his arm.

"yeah, it is. Still, its better than being cold in the snow!" Mario replied with a pant.

As Luigi was walking, he heard the screams of joy from the children as they played in the sapphire blue sea. Mario was to busy snickering to himself to take in the views of the beach. Luigi heard the wicked snickering of his brother.

"what's so funny?" Luigi asked his brother as he turned to see him laughing.

"THIS!" Mario yelled.

Luigi felt a yank of his shorts and something cold on his lower back.

"AHHH!" he yelled instantly.

Mario had slipped a freezing cold ice cube straight down Luigi's emerald green shorts. He didn't know weather to go absolutely mad over the whole prank, or feel at ease of the cold waves sent through his body by the ice cube. Instead of flying off the handle, Luigi reached into his shorts and grabbed the ice cube. He then quickly rubbed it on his forehead. "thanks Mario!" Luigi smiled. A look of frustration appeared upon Mario's face as he watched his brother relieve himself with the cold ice cube.

"uhh Mario, did the weather report mention a large, dark cloud that would approach us?" Luigi asked his brother.

"no, it just said sunny all day!" Mario replied to his brother.

Luigi began to shake at the thought of bowser being involved in this. Usually, the weather would report every single cloud. This cloud somehow avoided being detected by the weatherman. The short summer breeze suddenly gained strength. A shadow fell upon the beach.

"ahhh boy, looks like its over!" Mario sighed as he stared up towards the grey clouds.

The wind was still gathering strength. Soon enough an unexpected storm was going to brew. Mario didn't think nothing of it. Luigi had his doubts. Trees were no longer gently dancing, they were swaying. The smell of the salty sea was no more. Mario could smell tension. The air was thick and foggy with tension that could kill someone instantly. The breeze was no longer lighty tickling their faces. It was slapping them with a cold tingly after affect. Luigi could taste the choking fog as it weaved its way through his tastebuds

"what the heck is going on! How could the weather people miss a thunderstorm like this." Mario coughed.

"never mind those people! Come on, were gonna be on the floor soon if we don't move our backsides!" Luigi yelled over the wind that muffled their hearing.

The screams that the pair could hear were somehow different now. Fear of their heart stopping could be heard through their screams. Children rushing to the arms of their parents. Children's parents could no longer reassure that everything was gonna be alright because they had no idea themselves.

Lighting struck right beside Mario and Luigi. Luigi grabbed Mario's red top and looked into his eyes with fear.

"its bad enough being a victim, lets go before were put in a box!" Luigi cried.

The two ran, joining the other terribly traumatized citizens of their own town. Blood surged through their veins as they ran to save their lives. Thunder rumbled across the sky. The brothers felt like the storm was chasing them. The thunder sounded like a boulder that rolled over a rocky surface. It grew louder and louder, like the footsteps of a bad tempered giant. Mario scrambled for his keys. He shoved them in to the keyhole and turned them the right way around for once. Luigi turned the keys to lock the door behind them.

"I.. Can't.. Breathe!" Luigi panted as his heart thumped rapidly. His body was still filled with adrenaline.

Mario fell to his hands and knees. He was so exhausted, that he only managed to reply with "ditto". The lighting was moving closer. As it struck, the ground trembled, like jelly.

1


	2. Chapter 2

"They really need to sack those weather people!" Mario whispered as he was still panting.

"Mario, you need to breathe in through your nose, and out through your mouth, slowly." Luigi told him.

Mario's face became pale. Luigi gasped as Mario turned to look at him. Luigi couldn't see no red tint in his brother's cheeks. Lighting struck once more, the skies lit up with the blue lightning veins as they multiplied. There was no break between the thunder and lightning. Mario gained strength after doing as his brother told him. Luigi was trembling violently. Mario wrapped his arms around his traumatized brother.

"I know, I'm scared too! Come under the table it'll be safer!" Mario weeped. Tears crashed down his cheeks. Luigi dashed under the table with his brother. This was the first time that he'd ever seen his brother so mixed up with his emotions.

"No matter what happens, I love you bro!" Mario softly complimented.

"Mario don't say that..." Luigi cried.

"No something is going to happen, I just know it!" Mario sobbed.

Gushes of wind hit their home, lifting off their roof. Glasses, plates and pictures were swung around carelessly. Bits and pieces spread over their floor. The home was becoming a health hazard. As the brothers looked up towards the sky, they saw something quite daunting. There comfortably suspended in the sky, was a spiral.

"HEY! Having a good time making our home a unknown pile of junk huh!? You wanna learn something! You think that building this place again would be like children's building blocks, but it's not!" Mario screamed ferociously at the top of his voice as he crawled from under the table to stand and face the spiral.

"Mario no! I wouldn't.." Luigi was interrupted by his brother. Whereas Mario's face was pale before, it was full of a fiery red now. He was burning with anger.

"No Luigi. People think they can destroy our home and... AHHHHHHHH I'M BEING PULLED!" Mario yelled. All at once, the wind changed direction, grabbing Mario with its strong force.

"MARIO!" Luigi called to his brother. Luigi wrapped one of his boots around the table leg. He reached out to his brother. He grasped his brothers hand. The spiral gushed wind that blew the table. Luigi stared back. He saw the table slowly moving towards the spiral. There was a break in the wind. Mario heard Luigi gulp loudly. He knew they couldn't keep up the fight for long, they were losing anyway.

"Luigi let go! We'll go together." Mario yelled.

"WHAT? ARE YOU INSANE!?" Luigi yelled as he frowned strangely at his brother.

"No, I'm being honest. Please Luigi." Mario weeped.

Luigi could see the worry in Mario's eyes. He could see that if he did it, his brother would be very proud of him. He slowly took his foot from around the tables leg. The spiral wasted no time in picking them up and swallowing them whole. The two were terrified.

The two looked down after the spiral had stopped. Below them was a world without no colour. All they could see was pale white. Suddenly, the brothers hit a floor. They immediately stood to their feet, waiting for something to leap out at them. They waited for 3 whole minutes. Nothing was there at all.

"Did we die?" Mario asked as a confused look appeared on his face.

"No, remember we would have gone to the underwhere!" Luigi replied still looking around.

For the first time in his life, Mario didn't understand what was going on.

"Look at this place! Where is everyone? Where is life, animals?" Mario questioned his brother.

"Mario, I'm as clueless as you are. We just got here." Luigi answered.

Starlow loomed over them both. The two brothers could see her shadow. Somehow, she could cast a shadow over them both.

"Hello boys. How are you?" starlow asked feeling relieved that she had found them.


	3. Chapter 3

"I don't quite know starlow. I'm very confused!" Mario told her in a weird accent.

"Yes, your face is showing that!" she chuckled.

"At the very little, very confused, mad, upset! Basically mixed." Luigi groaned awquardly.

"Well, I was sent here to find you both. I need to explain something to you. I guess you've already noticed that this place is basically blank." she began as she moved infront of the brothers.

"How can you not notice? Its just, lifeless!" Mario exclaimed.

"This place even lacks its own weather patterns. So there's no real way of telling when its day or afternoon or even night" Starlow continued with her back to the brothers.

"So what does this place have to do with us? Are we stuck here?" Luigi asked still slightly confused.

"Luigi, there are plenty of unanswered questions yet to discover. Fortunately, I can answer those questions. This place, as crazy as it may sound, is your future. It hasn't yet been generated." Starlow sighed as she turned back towards the brothers.

Luigi choked on a clump of air he had swallowed in shock. Mario smacked his brothers back so hard that he became even more shocked and eventually stopped choking.

"WE DON'T HAVE A FUTURE!" Mario yelled as he clung on to his brother.

"Didn't you take notice? I said it hasn't been generated YET! You have a challenging task ahead so prepare yourself, get your breath back. Follow me!" starlow instructed the pair.

Starlow pulled out a gameboy colour device. Luigi raised an eyebrow at starlow as she began talking into the device.

"Yep professor e gadd we're ready to go." Starlow smiled.

"Is that.. E gadd's gameboy colour I used in that old mansion?" Luigi smirked in disbelief.

"Yeah, its all advanced now. It has to be with the new dangers that hide round every corner." Starlow replied.

Suddenly, a portal appeared. The two plumbers followed Starlow's lead. Soon, they found themselves sat in a comfortable chair, in professor E gadd's bunker. Luigi seemed delighted to be under a perfectly safe bunker. Mario looked around, his face showed a huge amount of fascination at his eyes explored e gadd's inventions.

"Hello my lads, great to see you young lively spirits here ha ha ha... Heh. Anyways, how did your future seem?" professor E gadd chuckled.

"Confusing, weird, strange, blank, lifeless! The list could go on forever." Mario replied.

"Do you know about this spectre? Please tell me something interesting!" Luigi pleaded.

"Yes I do. Be prepared to hear this. It might be to much to take in." professor E gadd hinted.

"Alright quit building tension already, just tell us" Mario groaned rolling his eyes.

"Ok. This very ultimately rare weather pattern was a time spiral. I know I'm supposed to be a scientist, but we don't know everything. All I know right now is that if this thing isn't stopped, this world will get devoured. Anyone who enters the spiral is put through a increasingly tough challenge. This is the final time spiral ever. Meaning that all worlds that enter it, are no more!" E gadd huffed.

As E gadd got his breath back from broadcasting the news to the brothers, he added "are you ready?"

"Are we going now!?" Mario gasped.

"Yes, but before you go, I have a message from everyone at the mushroom kingdom. This might be the last time you ever see them" E gadd sniffled as tears filled his eyes at the thought of not seeing them.

A screen popped up before the brothers. Everyone from the mushroom kingdom popped up on screen. Both the brothers eyes filled with tears as they inhaled air to start speaking their possibly last words to their great friends.


End file.
